The Thankfull season
by Batman'sBestFriend
Summary: Just basically a little thing of how I think Thanksgiving goes on in the Titan Tower. Rated T for the S word and mention of a girls chest.


_**(A.N.: So YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYA! I have come back from my ever spinning downward spiral of writing about Mary-Sues! I think…. Anywho I think this is going to be one shot unless people beg me to continue. Technically this is just introducing my character! It's meant to be a comedy, and yes I know My character is a bit forward… It's her culture.**_

_**Also I DON'T own TT!)**_

The sun was just barely coming over the horizon of the sea, when Robin finished making his daily cup of hot chocolate. Batman had told him that coffee was better, and now Robin was paying for that by being nearly as short as BeastBoy.

Robin was watching the sun rise from the kitchen, like he usually did, when Cyborg busted through the door. "Yo man! What's up?" he said, in his deep voice. Robin would never admit it, but he was a bit self conscious around the other males in the tower. Even though Cy and BB are his best friends, he still was technically a normal teenage boy.

Robin raised his eyebrows and said, "Nothing Cy, Just usual cup of cho-offee." He took a sip, and then leaned on the counter. "What are you doing up so early anyways?" He asked, half curious, half just to make small talk.

He looked back and saw Cyborg getting out eggs, ham, bacon, and even BeastBoy's tofu. "Well it's Thanksgiving Robin." Cyborg said with a chuckle, as he got out the pots and pans.

Robin's eyebrows went up in surprise, as he had forgotten. "Wow, November… What day is Thanksgiving on again?" He asked, furrowing his brows.

Cyborg chuckled again, and said, "Man just drink your coco."

Robin blushed slightly as he nearly shouted, "It's coff-"

However, BeastBoy interrupted him by bursting into the room and yelling, "Happy Turkey Day! Oh hey do I smell some coco?"

Cyborg started laughing, and Robin looked at BeastBoy, and said through clenched teeth, "No it's coffee."

Raven walked in, and said, "Robin we all know it's not coffee." Robin's eyes grew wide under his mask, were they really grilling him about drinking hot chocolate? "Anyways Star is preparing one of the rooms for the feast. We're having all of the Titans over right?" She asked while sipping on her tea.

"Yeah, east to west and it's not hot choco-"Robin started. However, he was interrupted a second time in the last five minutes, by a girl bursting through the window.

She got off the floor and dusted herself. "You guys don't have a doorbell." She noted. Cyborg examined her, and notice she looked like a plain Jane. Plain straight chestnut colored hair, a very white skin tone, and plain muddy brown eyes. He looked over her wardrobe, and noticed she dressed like a punk. She had on studded wrist bands, and a choker necklace, a layered tank that said "I Wish My Lawn Were EMO So It Would Cut Its Self" and a tie over that, and also wearing a backwards cap, and cargo pants. What really struck him was her, not to be too blunt, but her boobs. The girl looked around nine teen, but she still looked like a B.

She noticed him staring at her chest and said, "Eyes up here big boy... Well actually I don't give a shit, because looking at these babies is like looking at a baby's rack." She laughed, and he noticed how she sounded like a pixie, and then noticing that she looked like one too.

BeastBoy chuckled, Robin was resisting a grin, no one knew what Raven was doing, but probably nothing, and Cyborg had one eye brow, his only eyebrow, cocked. "Who are you? What do you want? And how come you just smashed my window?" He asked.

"Well I'm Oktoobril lumi planeedi minestama, but in English it's October. To be a Teen Titan. I already told you, you guys don't have a door bell." She said looking at her feet, her long hair falling into her face.

"Um what was the middle answer?" BeastBoy asked, looking slightly amused.

"To be a Teen Titan." She murmured.

"Well I'm not so sure how we could make you a Teen Titan…" Cyborg said. He turned to Robin who shrugged. "Maybe like tell us about yourself?"

"Oh for Azar's sake! Tell us about your past, what you can do, and why you want to be a Titan. And don't lie or I'll know." Raven said, as she closed her book slowly.

"Ok well I'm from the planet Swoon. I'm part of the royal family, but I'm not high up there. Or wasn't until a Tameranian attack led by Komand'r to kill the royal family, and a slave girl saved my life by trading places with me. I fled to Earth, when I overheard Koma talking about her sister who fled to Earth. I landed in the back yard of a man named Bruce W-something, and he took me to see another alien whose planet had been destroyed. We bonded, but I knew I couldn't stay there, so Wayne (That's his name Bruce Wayne!) had asked a friend of his to take care of me. The man told me all these stories of his wife and son. His son's name was Victor. Any who I stayed with him for three years and went to school like a normal student." She paused to take a long breath, and examine their faces. Cyborg looked shocked, Robin looked beyond livid, BeastBoy looked like a little kid being shown Star Wars for the first time, and Raven was a blank pit of no emotion.

She continued on, "I can see all the memories a person has, and I can push false memories into their head by looking at them. And the usual on my planet is what you Earthlings consider super strength, flight, and agility. I want to be a Titan so I can learn how to be a hero, so I can save people, and not let a slave whose name I didn't even know tell Komand'r that she was me and I was her. So that I can honor her." She bowed her head and waited for a reply from them.

"Robin can you make me a cup of hot chocolate?" Starfire called from the hall, almost on her way in. BeastBoy and Cyborg started cracking up, and Raven even chuckled.

Robin looked at the girl and said, "Eh why the Hell not? It's Thanksgiving."


End file.
